


[殤凜] 痣

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 從情人節賀文→變成元宵節賀文，然後差點從元宵節賀文→變成白色情人節賀文……但現在元宵節也已經過了啦(ry
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 1





	[殤凜] 痣

**Author's Note:**

> 從情人節賀文→變成元宵節賀文，  
> 然後差點從元宵節賀文→變成白色情人節賀文……  
> 但現在元宵節也已經過了啦(ry

絲竹樂聲飄揚，穿越過紙窗來到床蹋上休憩的人們耳畔旁。薄薄的紙窗，隱約可見外頭燈火闌珊，儘管已是三更夜半，仍有眾多遊客秉燭夜遊。這裡是全東離元宵活動舉辦得最為盛大的圭城，從元月一日以來，一系列的慶祝活動將持續到月圓之夜。

殤不患被外頭的隆隆聲響給吵醒，他反覆眨了幾下眼睛，待意識清醒些便低頭察看平時淺眠的那個人。然而凜雪鴉卻依舊熟睡著，絲毫不被外頭的喧鬧給影響，趴在殤不患身上的上半身緩慢平穩地起伏著。歡好後的紅暈還留在臉頰上未完全消退，哭得有些紅腫的眼睛闔起，更顯得睫毛纖長濃密。紅唇修眉，使這張精緻姣好的臉蛋不論看多久都不會膩。

抬手去撫順對方耳際邊的亂髮，殤不患這才注意到對方覆在自己胸口上的手，纏繞了黑白相間的髮絲。興許是入睡前的無聊遊戲，將自己散落在胸前的頭髮用食指上繞上一圈又一圈，集結成一綹，最後人就這樣睡著了。

擔心兩人都睡著後，一個挪動或翻身會拉扯到那束頭髮，殤不患於是伸手將它解開。他握住體溫偏低的手緩緩移開，一邊留意不要吵醒對方一邊將纏繞住的黑白髮絲抽離。待手指少掉煩惱絲的糾纏，殤不患這才發現凜雪鴉的中指在指縫處有一顆痣。不大不小，卻也明顯得不容人忽視。

這件事有些震驚到殤不患。不論怎麼說，兩人共度魚水之歡已不計其數，凜雪鴉身上有哪些痣，他殤不患原是有相當把握的。比如對方左邊腰側上，還有右腿膝窩處及腳背上，以及平時會被項圈遮擋的項頸也有一顆不明顯的痣。可指縫裡的這顆，卻是他一直到現在才發覺的，讓人不禁懷疑是否是新生的，抑或是單純沾染到汙漬了。

出手搓了搓，那汙漬絲毫不為所動。真的是痣沒錯了。殤不患心想。

可能是被適才的搓揉給打擾，凜雪鴉發出抗議的嗚咽聲，一面翻身一面艱辛地微撐開雙眼，意識朦朧的瞟了殤不患一眼，隨即又闔眼睡去。看向翻進自己被窩裡的人，殤不患莫名地鬆一口氣。

纖纖玉指無論做什麼動作都猶如舞姿般曼妙。儘管只是舉箸夾菜，在脫俗的氣質加持下也顯得優雅非常。讓人不禁凝視著對方的一舉一動，想把一切美好盡收眼底，卻不感時光飛逝。一早，殤不患將總是賴床的那人帶到早點攤吃飯，一面叨唸對方不能總是睡過用早飯的時刻，一面喀著手裡的燒餅油條。等他東西吃完，坐在對面的人仍悠然地將蘿蔔糕切成小塊，然後再送入口中。因此殤不患多出很多空閒的時間胡思亂想。他盯著凜雪鴉的手發愣，回想昨晚看到的那顆痣，也追溯過去兩人的歡愛韶光。

白嫩的手掌在漲紅的碩物上來回滑動，手心指隙間的油膏受到推壓而發出聲響。對方跪坐在地，讓一頭銀白的腦袋佔據他視線範圍內大部分的空間。那個角度確實不會注意到指縫間的痣。

殤不患禁不住那人的拿手絕活，粗喘於是從唇間洩出。相對冰涼的軟舌勾畫著冠狀溝槽，有意無意地劃過鈴口，撥弄他殘存的理智線。突地，對方張口含入吸吮，就在濁液正要噴薄之時──

「不患在想些什麼，怎麼看得出神了？」凜雪鴉在對方眼前極近的地方揮手，終於喚回同桌人的神智。

「咳……沒什麼。」握住面前不斷揮舞的手，殤不患先是輕咳聲，最後決定避談這個話題。

然而凜雪鴉神情自若，動作行雲流水，迅速地將手抽回便放到了對方的襠部上。「真是不誠實呢，明明這裡已經變成這幅樣子了。」對方究竟在想什麼他分明瞭若指掌，偏要問出口瞧那難堪的樣子。

突然的觸碰嚇得殤不患差點從座位上彈起來，他趕緊嚴聲厲色地斥責那玩火不怕危險的人：「你別鬧！」

凜雪鴉對此倒是不以為意。現下要回客棧溫存，或是就這麼算了，他都無所謂。殤不患的反應精采，才是他著重的要點。

看對方趁自己神遊時把盤裡的早點吃完了，殤不患強將淫慾思緒拋在腦後，拉起凜雪鴉便趕赴客棧外頭的鬧市之中。街頭上的醒獅表演精采絕倫，儘管在長柱上飛奔走跳皆難不倒武藝高超的兩人，但舞獅眨眼扭臀的可愛靈動表現深深吸引住他們的目光。還有在東離境內難得一見的搖元宵；看著一顆顆的餡料被搖成了元宵，殤不患也多少回想起故鄉往事。

兩人難得造訪圭城，前幾日卻只是賴在廂房裡廝磨，那些缺席的活動像是要一次補足般，走上了一日一夜。看完劇情跌宕起伏的皮影戲，走到江河邊放完成雙蓮燈，這才終於甘願回房歇息。

只是玩樂整日後這麼一歇，肚子立即感受到飢餓了。吩咐小二張羅些簡單滷菜，順道交代再提兩壺好酒過來，沒想到還沒一刻鐘店家就打點好擺上桌；怪不得此處會被稱為最適合日夜笙歌的圭城。案上熱乎的滷菜飄散出融合中藥材的香鹹味，殤不患就見凜雪鴉難得主動拿起筷箸進食。不知究竟是累了餓了，還是東西當真味美。當他這麼想著，視線又禁不住對方左手指間看去。

「在看什麼呢？」任誰被如此緊迫得瞧，都難免趕到不自在。於是凜雪鴉出聲詢問。

「我們進屋子這麼久了，你還不把手套脫下嗎？」嘴裡漫不經心地咀嚼，還沒等食物下嚥就回答問題。讓人疑惑這個人究竟被什麼事佔上心頭，為何會恍惚整日。

「怎麼突然在意起這個了？」

在內心掙扎許久，殤不患終於坦言：「我昨晚才發現，原來你手指上還有一顆痣。」

「這就是你盯著我瞧了整天的原因？」話說完，他笑容僵在臉上，因為愣了半刻才意識過來。原本才正要脫下的手套，這下反戴得更緊了。凜雪鴉莫名地感到羞恥，比起赤裸胴體任人擺佈更來得害臊。

窗外近乎滿圓的月光灑落在兩人身上，白皙臉蛋上的紅暈被照耀得更加明顯，一雙殷紅晶瞳也熠熠生輝。

廂房內的曖昧之情已逼近臨界點，殤不患最先迎上前去親吻對方。然後一件件地褪去衣衫，包含那礙人的手套。

  
  


他在意的才不是那顆痣，而是對方竟還有他不知道的事情。

  
  
  



End file.
